Margot
by ThatWriterGirl1
Summary: He found her dancing, through life's deepest trials with a smile. Margot (Margo) was the rising sun. She was the river's gleam. But always hidden, were her terrors and inner struggles. Margot's biggest struggle was conveying to the world that she was alright when she was not and everyone knew it. She never fooled Pietro Maximoff when she joined the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Pietro POV

''We're getting a new addition to the team everyone!'' Thor walks in the black tiled, and immensely reflective meeting room thunderously loud. We all turn to look at him as he can easily be confused. Tony decides to speak this time.  
'',Who told you that?'' The billionaire raises a doubtful eyebrow under his John Lennon sunglasses.

Before the God of Thunder even opens his mouth in walks Fury ,''We have a new member, Margot Avengotta, Shield's finest assassin, She was rescued by Coulson's team from Hydra...'' Wanda's eyes snap to mine.

My sister's hands clutch the arms of her chair almost as if she is expecting something. Natasha, sitting to Wanda's left notices as well. Pretty soon every Avenger in the room is on edge on who this girl could be. Thor and Fury begin to move out of the way to the opposite side of the room, I'm assuming, to give room to Margot to move in.

And in walks the most straight forward looking woman I've ever laid my eyes upon. Heart stopping, at the very least. She wears a very revealing black ball gown that is backless. She takes a few steps in her designer pumps before stopping to introduce herself at the head of the table, opposite from Fury. Giving a cheeky smile, she pulls two pistols from the bands on her thighs and a pocket knife from her cleavage. The brunette's vintage curls bounce only slightly as the places them silently on the rectangle table we sit in front of. She slides her weapons down to the Director in a respectful submission to authority. We come to realize that these two have a very different relationship even than Natasha and Fury.

As if suddenly becoming extremely self conscious of her body she stands up straight and gestures something to Fury pointing behind her. He nods and chuckles. Nick Fury never laughs. Margot takes off her 6 inch heels making her a petite 5'4. The next thing we know she's booking it in the hallway. Everyone turns their undivided attention to the Director for explanation except Stark, who still stares at her sparkly pumps on the floor. Clint elbows Tony in the ribs a little too hard and says ,''Stark, you have a wife...'' I roll my eyes and send him a glare.

''I don't need to explain anything, her actions will explain louder than my words. Just pay attention.'' He says in a matter-of-fact tone. Glancing at his own watch he seems to be counting down.

'' 3...2...1...'' He mouths.

In walks the queen herself in a completely different outfit. She now wears a modest over sized sweater with faded blue jeans and combat boots. She smiles shyly again and bends down to pick up her heals. Making her way to the only empty seat right next to me, she feels the need to explain,''I'm Margot...Sorry...'' She speaks with a thick Sokovian accent which only makes me that much more intrigued. Glancing down at her newly acquired outfit she says ,'' I was undercover as a young gold digger for 6 months...'' She implies with the words was that she ended her fake husband. She toys with the wedding ring on her finger, twisting it. ''It's amusing because they always make me play the person I'd never become...'' With a clear underlying meaning to her words she sits in the chair next to me and shoves the useless ring in her pocket. As soon as she does she covers up her right hand as if it's a disgrace not to be wearing the ring or something. I don't question any further because Fury starts talking.

'' Alright now that we've met everyone on the permanent team let's talk business...'' He pulls up images of recent cases of kidnappings all over the globe. All female between the ages of 16 and 23. The homes have all been burned down and a hydra flag was left. It's almost as if they want us to follow the bread crumbs.'' This is too easy...'' I mumble just loud enough to everyone to hear. Instantly Margot, in high spirits, turns to face me in her rolling chair and says ,''You're from Sokovia!'' She's even more enchanting up close. Even after all she's been through, which is a lot like we all have been, It's mind boggling that she can still smile like she does. That's a golden hazel eyes gaze at me waiting for affirmation. I nod and whisper back because Fury has already started explain the rest ,'' My twin sister and I,'' I gesture to Wanda on the end and then I go on.'' We were also taken by Hydra but as soon as we realized they were a deadly organization we escaped and fought against them.''

Her smile turns to a frown as she pouts with slight humor. '' I wasn't strong enough to escape...'' Of course it doesn't mean all that much now that we're free ,but some people hold onto those things. What I didn't expect was for someone who had to be so unattached and so un-personal to be totally the opposite. Margot Avengotta is the most emotional, in touch with her feelings type of woman you could ever meet. It's in my nature to comfort so I do ,''But you are strong enough to live afterwards. Some truth trumps other truth...'' I see that my thick accent makes her smile again as she thinks thoughtfully about my words pondering on them like you chew on meat.

''Your are right...'' She speaks leaning closer to my ear this time only inches away. The red lipped woman hesitates because she knows not my name. ''Pietro Maximoff.'' I hum lowly with humor dancing from my lips. She nods and a piece of hair falls in front of her face. ''Pietro...'' Margot's tone changes as she analyzes my name in her brain. ''No, I have never met a Pietro...'' She smirks and looks at the 10 places we must visit to gather information about the Hydra kidnappings. ''There seems to be a first time for everything...'' The woman rolls her eyes softly and says ,''Ohhh yes...even marrying a Spanish drug Lord who secretly works for Hydra...'' We share a silent chuckle and then we both realize we should be paying attention.

She does not notice my quick glance at her right hand, what I see takes me off guard immediately. The most notable thing is that she has a nasty purple-blue bruise on the smallest part of her wrist and then on the vacant wedding ring finger I see irritated red skin. It looks as if she was twisting the ring a little too much to the point where is caused blisters and forming callouses. From there these things draw me to one conclusion; she thinks too much. Maybe not too much, but just doubts her decisions. We all have problems of our own to deal with I suppose. It's none of my business anyway. Maybe I think too much. Who am I fooling? I live in my head.

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as frequently as I can!

Give me constructive criticism! I'm all ear because there is always room for improvement.

I personally LOVE PIETRO and I'M SO GLAD THEY PUT HIM IN OMG.

I also don't write the typical romance stories either. Mine are pretty realistic, well I like to think.

They are not sappy, if you will.

I'm not sure if you can tell yet but Margot's got some problems! I find that Pietro will be great at comforting and knowing exactly what to say because he had to take care of his strong willed sister when they were held. I mean Wanda probably wasn't always as strong as she is progressions take time, just like this story will.

I TAKE REQUESTS, but please don't be upset if I don't choose yours!

Give me your thoughts and ideas so this will flow easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Margot POV

I can't believe I was so careless...This is a new team,I can start over. After the meeting Natasha fills Pietro and I in on the details that we needed to know for sure.

,''You two are heading up the physical element of the operations. Clint,Stark,Wanda,and Thor will follow you into the sites to check it out. Steve,Bruce,and I are the brains this time coming from the back behind you and physical assistance if needed, I don't think that it'll be necessary though...'' Natasha smirks at me momentarily.

I haven't seen her since the academy which was ages ago. I bet these guys are used to having Natasha as the best. I still think her skill far excels my own but she disagrees wholeheartedly.

''As you can probably already tell these are abduction cases like ours, Margot...'' Pietro snaps his head towards the both of us like a dog spotting it's prey.

His blonde hair tussles from the sudden movement and a stern expression seizes his face. ''You were kidnapped and your houses we're burned to the ground?''

He seeps into great despair waiting for a reply from either one of us. Natasha, thankfully, speaks saying ,''Well not exactly like that...We had to watch our biological parents be shot in front of us, in my case fosters.'' Pietro casts his eyes down feeling extremely unworthy as if his past accounts for nothing.

''But there were too many ways to really count for a pattern, do not beat yourself up Pietro.'' I state trying to come off as kind. I'm not nearly as good at it as I think I am though.

Pietro lifts his head slowly again regaining his forsaken courage. Wanda makes her way to her twin's side after her conversation with Fury. The atmosphere changes immediately to a dark and hostile vibe leaving me feel like she has a BIG problem with me. Did I come off on the wrong heel?(I'm sorry) She's probably upset that I sat next to her brother. What was I supposed to do? Stand? If it would avoid this trouble I probably should have. Pietro turns very slightly to his sister and exchanges a few private words that nobody hears. I cannot help but feel like the odd man out. I look at Natasha for an answer when she shrugs and walks away I know that there is no hope. So, I grab my heels and slip out of the meeting room when nobody notices.

I practically run to my apartment on the 76th floor, except I take the elevator. When I get in the elevator there is a little girl and her mother aboard talking about what they saw at the zoo. ''Mommy, that's why horseys aren't at zoos because they might bite our fingers...'' The woman nods smiling at me and then at her daughter. The elevator music starts playing and then the little girl who couldn't be older than 4 turns to me.

,''Margot, you can't hide from them forever you know...they're already looking for Skull meant what he said you know, about the makes you think anything has changed? You are in a new place with new people but that doesn't change the horrors that will haunt don't change.'' She says in her little baby voice that 4 year old posses. Staring wide eyed at the little girl momentarily her iris's flash a red and then I know how they get perfectly sane, right minded people to turn. The power of mind manipulation. Why have I never thought of it before? The threats haven't happened before, why now?

The elevator door opens a little too slowly and then I really do run to my apartment door number 213. A fear that I haven't felt in years comes crawling back from the inside out. This feels like an invasion of everything I've tried to hide so well.I need to get away from everything right now. Turning my head to see if anyone follows me, I don't pay attention to what's in front of me.

Smack.

I am being attacks, oh my. I sit up, having fallen on my butt on the carpeted floor. My head snaps to what's above me. Who am I up against? But suddenly it's not an enemy, it's Pietro. The blonde extends his hand with a shameful look, scolding himself internally. Taking his warm, strong hand, I stand up.

''I did not see you in my way, Pietro. I'm sorry.'' I give a short apology and explanation still feeling very shaky.

Raising an eyebrow, he looks at my apartment door. I look at the door he stands in front of room 214.  
''It is fine. Are you alright?'' Pietro takes a few steps closer co he can examine my body. He glances at my wrist again, but says nothing. ''I am alright, thank you. It looks like we are neighbors, though.'' I frown slightly and then he grows puzzled.

''What's that problem, Margot?'' I glace at his door and smile as kindly as possible.

''Your sister, Wanda, dislikes me very much and I do not know why.'' I say very honestly.

Pietro bursts into a fit of giggles and turns around in a circle stomping his feet to add affect to how funny he thinks what I've said seems to be to him.''No...'' He mouths while still laughing.

I small smile purses on my usually stern lips as he tries to calm down. ''No, No, my sister does not live with me. That would be a disaster. Her apartment is on the the 77th floor right next to Natasha's.'' I understand now.

''But she does hate me.'' I say bluntly while crossing my tired arms.

Pietro's pink lips pout slightly as he cocks his head and the line between his brows returns. '' She does not hate you, Wanda has a very odd outlook on certain people...'' That clears nothing up for me.

I lean against my door and mumble growing irritated ,'' Does she hate me because she saw you conversing with me during the meeting?''

Another laugh escapes Quicksilver's lips as he thinks about that possibility.  
''Oh no no, you silly, no...'' He teases me in a friendly way.

I am silent for a long moment because I absolutely hate when people don't like me. It's not a pride thing, it's the fact that I try my hardest to make people like me. The worst thing I could do is mess it up as I'm trying to establish it here with these people.

A long upsetting sigh erupts from Pietro's mouth. He better spill the beans,  
''My sister has powers as you know. She can see into people minds and she can alter or feel a vibe on a person...''

''So she felt a bad vibe on me and now she's trying to get everyone to hate me, great.''

''No, not exactly. When she gets feelings they have underlying meanings. In your case, you hide secrets.''  
His voice got very very shallow at the end as if he would offend me.

''She cannot merely base it on that, everyone keeps secrets.'' I answer to his inquisition.

''Yes, but she says yours endanger the lives of others.'' That is where I draw the line.

I look in my pocket for my keys, obviously trying to leave to conversation. Looking very bothered, Pietro picks up my keys from the ground and hands them to me carefully. I take them with my dominant right hand. He looks again. MARGOT GET IT TOGETHER! I open my door with one attempt but I stop before opening the door.

''I'm sorry Pietro you do not deserve my rudeness,'' I turn to him with an apologetic look that I hope he will accept.  
He smiles brightly again, which makes me even more guilty because what he says is true.

''If you do not mind my asking, why were you running, Margot?'' His eyes look way more concerning unlike most people who interrogate you for the fun of it. I don't trust people with things, but maybe one secret it alright.

Just once.

I need to remember what it was like to trust someone.

''On the way up here in the elevator. There was a little girl and her mother and the little girl turned to me and told me that Hydra was looking for me again. That Red Skull was threatening torture...'' My steady voice turns to a shaky whisper as I explain that. We both know how bad his torture is. He takes your worst fears and manifests them into reality. There is no getting around it.

''Well as long as you are here and my neighbor and friend I promise to protect you from those monsters, Margot.'' He says completely seriously with no doubt whatsoever in his tone.

''Thank you, Pietro. Goodnight.'' I smile weakly.

''Your welcome, Margot. If you need me just come right over.'' He sends a warm smile before I walk in my candle lit apartment. As the door shuts, I find myself sinking into my thoughts. If I tell those secrets people will die, and if I don't people will still die. Has Wanda ever thought of that? And how do I know Pietro is not just some deed-doer to get rid of me or something. I have my reasons to my friendly with him, we're heading a mission. He is just there for the heck of it. And what about my wrist? He saw it three times! I can't hide anything from him it's impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling exhausted into my lovely bed, I stare out my long panel pinks and purples illuminate the sky as the sun starts to die. I cannot help thinking that it's such a dream where I am. Only 4 years ago I was being tortured by the infamous Hydra. Sometimes I can still hear their voices of people in my fears. They screamed as I was completely unable to save them as they drowned in the icy ocean. There flaring arms reaching out to me. All they wanted was breath. I was restricted by a thick glass wall. Every where I turned they surrounded me. The horror of the helpless. Fear number 1 they discovered was: I'm scared of not being able to help people.

I fall into a restless sleep and prepare for my night terrors. With nothing but my own slipping sanity I crumble into my fears.

*I'm running. I'm running away from something. It's freezing and I'm barefoot. Looking down at my shuffling body, I realize that I'm wearing only under clothes and a bloody button down that flies. My head stings and my body is bruised and sore. Suddenly I hear a shout from behind me.

'' Margot, stop running!'' I stop only briefly and turn around bloody, and shivering. I almost can't make out the man that I see because my burning tears prevent 's Ryan, my ex drug Lord husband that I shot. He stands heaving for breath in the middle on the snowy, vacant road just like me. His hair is messy as if he just woke up from bed. His shirt is off. I look down at the shirt I am wearing. It's blue and white striped. It's his.

A few drops of blood falls on the mixed snow beneath my feet. He takes a small step closer. My confusion takes over and I ask ,''What happened?'' The one thing I didn't expect with him was that I saw how his family had mislead him into taking the drugs as a profession. I cared about him. Far from love but far from hate. I trusted him.

He runs his hands through his winded brown hair and replies with a very concerned voice ,'' Margot, you were having a nightmare. I tried to calm you down and it worked but then you woke up and started having one of your anxiety attacks,love. I did like the doctors directed. Said to find the source of the stress and fix it. I tried telling you that you just had a night terror and that you were safe now ,but you didn't believe me. That's when you started throwing things...You threw our wedding portrait at the wall, that's ho/w you got cut. Your head is hurt because you tried to run out of the house and get away from everything. You hit your head on the window sill, and you ran up the street.''

I look at him in shock and totally in utterly confused. He steps closer so that he can wrap his arms around my bleeding body. Being in the oblivious state that I am, I let Ryan do these things. Because I want to be cared for even if it has to end, even if I only contributed a little bit. So he kisses my temples and holds me to his warm bare chest speaking a few Spanish words that amount to ''I love you, let's get you home and warm again.'' We walk back to the mansion hand in hand silently.

The next few moments are a haze. Feeling a very sharp pain in my lower stomach I lurch over, grabbing Ryan's arms for immediate support. Me thinking it's nothing tries to regain my balance and continue walking. Ryan goes ballistic and I have no idea why. Cussing in his think Spanish accent he tries to pick his wife up bridal style.

'',Are you alright?!'' Another sharp pain causes me to stumble into his arms. My body breaks a sweat and Ryan proceeds to pick me up. ''Ryan, I'm fine...'' He doesn't believe me.

''The baby, Margot.'' I look at him this time as if he's high. Who am I kidding Ryan is always drugged. He looks completely sincere in concern and equal caution as he walks carrying me in his arms.

But then I remember. I'm pregnant. I had no clue what I was going to do when I found out. I knew that I could not tell Shield because they would dismiss me ineffective. I'd never have the will power to have an abortion. So, I decided to keep it but get the mission over with. After all, I did not want any child of mine having an abusive, bipolar father. So I acted. It was the only thing I could do.

The next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed with the most pain I've ever felt in my life. Ryan was cussing out doctors and nurses trying figure out what was happening. After about 5 hours of resuscitation nothing was working. I lost the baby at 15 weeks. I told them that I didn't want to see the baby. I was torn to pieces, I cried in that hospital bed for the whole night.

Ryan only figured out that I had a miscarriage because when he was allowed to see me I was crying profusely drenched in my own blood. He went the craziest I'd ever seen him in my 7 months of fake marriage with him. Apparently I started having severe lung issues so they sedated me into a painless sleep and cleaned me up.

They had to drag Ryan out of the hospital."

I wake up wailing. An ocean of tears swims down my face as I push myself up to breath. The pain of remembering is almost as real as living it. It hurts just the same. Stings the same way.I wanted that baby so much, it didn't matter if I had no interest in it's father. I had made a vow that my children would always have more than I did. Then what little was given to me.

THANKYOU FOR READING EVERYONE!  
Talk about unexpected twists.  
comment on how you liked it!  
Your ideas and criticism are always welcome.  
I love you all.


End file.
